This relates generally to optical systems and, more particularly, to optical systems for devices with displays.
Lenses may sometimes be used to allow a viewer to view a nearby display. For example, electronic devices such as virtual reality glasses use lenses to display images for a user.
If care is not taken, lenses and other optical components in these electronic devices may be bulky and heavy and may not exhibit satisfactory optical performance.